To prevent microprocessors and other heat generating electronic components from overheating, excess heat is sometimes conducted to a heat sink where it is dissipated. The heat sink may be mounted above the microprocessor with a thermally conductive elastomer held in a thermal gap between the heat sink and the microprocessor. The elastomer is held in compression between the heat sink and the microprocessor to provide a good thermal conduction path that will last for a long period.
In such an approach, the distance between the upper surface of the printed circuit board and the upper surface of the microprocessor package may vary from unit-to-unit because of manufacturing tolerances. The spring device provides enough free play to accommodate such changes.
In implementations of the invention, a heat dissipating element (e.g., a heat sink) is held in an initial position closer to a heat generating structure (e.g., a microprocessor) and in a subsequent position farther from the heat generating structure. A thermal interface material (e.g., a thermal grease) spans the gap, but is not held under compression, between the heat sink and the microprocessor.
Because no compression is applied to the thermal interface material, soft materials that have little or no strength to resist compressive forces may be used as the thermal interface. The thermally conductive path remains good over a long period. Variations in the thermal gap are accommodated without imposing a compressive force on the thermal interface material. Tight control over the size of the thermal gap is maintained.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.